


Lead me to the sea.

by BlackValentine, Hauk



Category: FAKE (Manga), Original Work
Genre: Boredom, Gift Fic, Kept having this dream, M/M, OC's Are mine, Sorry Not Sorry, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackValentine/pseuds/BlackValentine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauk/pseuds/Hauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berkley Rose has met the love of his life, everything for him changed, but in one moment that was all taken away. Based on a dream I kept having, and random roleplays I do with my mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead me to the sea.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackValentine/gifts).



> Gabriel Prowler/Rose is a character that has had years of work on him from both myself and my mate. He's not to be touched. That also goes for Rob and Jayce. These are all OC's that have been a part of our lives for a looong time. Yes I spell Berkley without the extra 'e'. I think that 'e' smells funny.
> 
> Songs are   
> Snow Patrol: Run  
> Snow Patrol: New York  
> And not mine, but I love them
> 
> That being said... I'm not sorry. I got bored. @.@
> 
> I also LOBE DEW.

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear..   
  
“Babe?”    
A soft voice rang. The world was slowly starting to come into focus. Behind blue eyes lay a mind distorted and broken. His body felt cold, and he could see the bright white of the room even in his distortion. The scents filled him, oddly familiar, yet he couldn’t yet place it. This wasn’t a house. Unable to move his body, Gabe tried to reply, but found he was unable.  Slowly those beautiful blue eyes closed again, sending him back into the darkness he’d been living in for what he thought was his whole life now.    
  
_ Today was literally a perfect day. Not too cold, and definitely not too hot. A few scattered clouds with no chance for rain. Two males were frantically running through the large mansion where they had been living together for over a year. The house belonged to Berkley Rose, formerly New York State police detective, now the commissioner of the 27th Precinct. He went through so much hell from his chief, Berkley faced so much just to keep everything afloat. With many promises of an amazing job while going through the academy, he kept his head up. Or tried even when things seemed impossible. Though there was one class the highest ranking student nearly failed due to the teacher. Now, it wasn’t because he was harsh or ‘hated’ him, but more… that Berkley had the hugest crush on him, along with mostly everyone else in that class. Sadly it was because of that crush that kept him from paying attention, and of course that just made the teacher call on him more. But that voice.. The perfect likely all over body tan, crystal blue eyes, long, wavy, gorgeous blond locks.  Mr. Prowler was literally a model in his eyes, all aside his .. odd fashion choice. Who wears floral bright patterns and shorts to a CPR class.. Or class in general.. And his speech type? He tended to call them dudes, or dudettes. Sometimes he’d even say things like ‘tubular’ or ‘gnarly.”  Weirdo.. But dammit he was /his/ weirdo. At least in his little stories he kept a log of at school instead of his actual work, and in his dreams each night.  _   
  
I'll sing it one last time for you

Then we really have to go

You've been the only thing that's right

In all I've done

  
“I brought you some pizza. I know the hospital food can be horribly disgusting.”    
Berkley smiled, holding up the square box. Brown eyes nearly dancing as he stared at his husband. So thankful to have found him. Gabe chuckled a little. He’d suffered with some pretty harsh memory loss, but thankfully Berkley had been there to fill him in on all of the parts of life he’d forgotten. Most of it was after he’d moved from California to New York. He’d remembered his family… generally. Some parts were a little fuzzy, but that’s to be expected. Berkley got the tray all set up for him, along with some fresh pineapple juice, of course, to go with the pizza. Berkley sat down beside him on a recliner they had brought into the room for him. The two sat, talking and enjoying the pineapply pizza.    
“Gabe.. do you remember how we first met?”   
Berkley asked him, testing his memory from the stories he’d been telling him the entire time he’d been there. Months of therapy even still now that he was awake. Gabe nodded, and after finishing the bite in his mouth, told the beautiful story word for word, just how Berkley reminded him of it.    
  
Have heart, my dear

We're bound to be afraid

Even if it's just for a few days

Making up for all this mess

  
_ “How did I end up so lucky?” _ __  
_ The New Yorker’s accent was so evident as he asked the question. He was met with crystal blue eyes that just seemed to smile. Gabe had ended up finding his student’s book of fantasy, and curiosity might have gotten to him really badly. In one night he read the whole thing, while Berkley was a nervous wreck at home that night. Unable to sleep, he’d come in all groggy, usually perfect dirty blonde gelled hair a mess, tired honey eyes.. But still early as usual. Mr. Prowler had called him over to his desk where he’d handed the notebook to the now very red male. Even those glasses couldn’t hide that. The teacher couldn’t help but laugh, and suddenly he heard that little nervous whimper come from his student.  _ __  
_ “Those are really good, Berkley.. But you forgot to add that the ‘ godlike teacher’ accepted the students not so obvious flirting and asked him out on a date.”  _ __  
_ And since then, the two were one, and Berkley could never wrap his head around it. Deep in his mind, he’d always thought Gabe would find someone so much better for him. That he’d leave to be with another like him. One who liked the things he did, and could stand to be in the sun for more than five seconds without blistering over with first degree burns. Okay that was a little extreme but really the sun was his enemy. They had such an opposites attract type relationship, even down to food preference and colors.. But like the nearly perfect couple they were, they accepted each other’s likes and even built them into their lives. Gabe was with him through everything he went through with his ex boss, and now they sat, side by side in a limo to a small church where they would finally be able to say the vows they had written even just months after meeting. It just took Berkley so long to get time off from his job, and it was only when he’d escaped from the state to the 27th that he got that. As soon as he did, the plans were set and in motion.. The sun really shone that day.  _ __  
_ “How did I?” _ __  
_ Came the simple reply as their driver parked outside where the small gathering of friends and family filed inside to wait for the grooms to make that long walk and finally tie the knot.  _ __  
__  
Slower slower

We don't have time for that

All I want's to find an easy way

To get out of our little heads   
  
“I’m so lucky to have you, Gabe.. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you..”   
Berkley spoke when Gabe had finished his story, but the other just shook his head a little with a small groan.   
“Bad idea… “   
He replied, and closed his eyes for a moment.   
“I’m the lucky one, Berkley. Without you, I wouldn’t be like.. Anyone. I didn’t know who I was really, until you.”   
Berkley shook his own head with a small smile, and reached over to take the other’s hand. He leaned down to kiss it lightly just above where his wedding band was.    
“I didn’t do anything but talk constantly. That had to be totally annoying.”    
Brown eyes seemed to laugh at the comment as he stared back to those beautiful blue orbs.   
“Oh hardly. I love your stories, voice.. I love everything about you.. Never change.”   
“I never will.”   
  
Louder louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

 

_ The church was perfect, small, simple. The grooms in their limo squeezed each others hand. Berkley was the first to get out. Gabe would follow as soon as Berkley had gone inside to an adjacent room to add any final touches to his suit. After he saw the perfect male disappear into the building, he followed suit. After intaking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Gabe walked in and down the aisle where familiar faces turned to see him. Some crying, some with bright lit eyes. He was so nervous, but when are weddings not nerve wracking? He bowed his head gently to each person he passed, and finally made it to the front. He took his spot beside their pastor and waited quietly, while trying not to pass out. It wasn’t long before the organ began, and Berkley slowly appeared. He had no living family, and just like the male walking him down the aisle, they were both orphaned in the same place. Dee was the closest thing to a brother he had, and even though they bickered and threatened each other on a constant basis, he knew they loved each other. Berkley had switched out his flower accent to that of a poppy. He’d had a yellow rose which was his flower, but just the subtle change made Gabe’s eyes tear. They finally reached the end, and Berkley leaned in to kiss Dee’s cheek gently whispering a soft ‘love you.’ Dee gave him a bare nod, and went to take his spot as best man to Berkley. Gabe didn’t have one to his side.. Where he wanted his brother to be, a brother that still hated him for a past he couldn’t change. He had no family either.. Both dead, he was raised by his grandparents. Another part of life he’d pushed aside when Berkley came into his. The two faced each other, and the ceremony began… _ __  
__  
And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

Away from here

  
Finally, Gabe was released from the hospital. While he was still on close watch from Berkley, the two returned home to their California getaway. A small, beautiful cabin by the sea. Adorned in surfing memorabilia, trophies, boards, even clothing, the small cabin was just so perfect, and as always, Just as Berkley described their home was.. He was lifted into Berkley’s arms to carry over the threshold into a new beginning. Together, the two started new, again. Berkley would, of course need to leave each day for his job, but never without a note left on the pillow each morning. Breakfast already made, the windows gently open to allow the scents of the sea, and beach to fill Gabe’s senses. A perfect life for him.. Honestly, he couldn’t see it as any better. Berkley was perfect, who cares what people say about ‘perfection doesn’t exist.’ It does and he had it. Berkley took the most amazing care of him. His medications all labeled and ready to go, on their table, right next to a lone orange rose, it’s stem wrapped gently around the plate where lay a healthy prepared breakfast for him, and of course the pineapple juice that was his long term favorite. He sat to eat with a small purr at the wonderful taste of the Californian cuisine and a smile never left his face. Each day was generally the same as he healed into his newly given life.    
  
Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

  
_ Outside, the two newly pronounced husbands stood under a street light. The sun was going down, and they stopped before getting in the limo again to head to the afterparty that Dee had set up and planned himself for the two. In the flickering streetlight the two shared their true kiss as mates engulfed in the protection of each other’s arms. In that moment, Berkley had someone aside his ‘parental unit’ Rob to call his own. He moved away, keeping a hold on his hands, just staring into those beautiful blue eyes. The eyes he’d wake up to each morning, and the eyes he’d see each night before bed. They had the sea literally in them. How could he be so lucky, really. Yet Gabe seemed to ask the same, and Berkley couldn’t understand why.  _ __  
_ “I love you, Gabriel Rose..” _ __  
_ But there was no reply. Gabe’s expression was stone. The sea seemed to soak up from his eyes.  _ __  
_ “Gabe? Gabriel!?”  _ __  
_ Berkley cried when the other finally fell forward. The back of his suit was soaked, Berkley lay a shaky hand where he saw the small hole, in that moment all of his fears rang true just at the time the clock from the church chimed five times. _ __  
_ “Gabriel.. Stay with me.. Stay..with me.”  _ __  
_ He pleaded as he shifted to his knees to lay him gently on himself. Tears streaked his face as he pulled out his cell phone and fought with it to turn on. Finally, he was able to call an ambulance. Misted honey eyes kept watch on those fading crystal blues. A hand rest on his chest where he could feel his heart beat. _ __  
_ “Gabriel.. Please. I love you.. I love you..” _ __  
_ He kept whispering over and over as tears fell to the man below him.. And like a semi truck filled with cement and bricks, reality hit him. The moment the ambulance had arrived, Berkley had gone into complete shock. Announced dead on the scene, a blanket was draped over the body that was only moments ago, in his arms upright under the streetlight that had, just like Gabe.. flickered out… _ __  
__  
If the curve of you was curved on me

I’d tell you that I loved you before I ever knew you

'Cause I loved the simple thought of you

If our hearts are never broken and there’s no joy in the mending

There’s so much this hurt can teach us both

There’s distance and there’s silence, your words have never left me

They’re the prayer that I say every day.   
  
Since that day, the day his light went out, Berkley was a mess. Without his reason, he’d pretty much given up on himself. He lived for his job, and Dee mostly. Taking to each day like a robot. He hadn’t slept in his bed since Gabe left him. Each day he’d be on the couch, with just enough sleep to sustain him really.. Rob hated it, hated seeing his friend like this. Hell all of his work staff did, and Dee and Jayce, (his ex enemy gang leader turned cop friend) two who hated each other, had called truce just to help their boss and friend.. But nothing worked. Dee started even living with Berkley in his gated mansion, making sure, like Rob he ate.. Even if just to sustain him. Berkley had spent a lot of time in his home’s office. His work, which was his life now, was finding out who did this.. The case had long gone cold, but Berkley would never give up. He couldn’t. Dee couldn’t count how many times he’d tried to pull his boss from his obsession, but had he been in the same place… he finally let him without question, and even offered to help.    
  
A full two years later, a call had come in. Berkley was, of course in his office.   
“He’s..alive? How? Berkley had him sent to California to be cremated and … Holy shit.”   
Dee’s voice whispered as he ran up to Berkley’s office.   
“Berk, He’s alive. Gabe is alive!”   
“What?”   
He offered his paling boss the phone where it was confirmed. After a briefing, Berkley hung up.   
“I’ve got to go..”   
Was all he could get out through his broken voice, Dee nodded, and helped him pack and get emergency flight tickets to California.   
  
The flight took far too long for the eager man. To see the ocean again in a way no one ever could describe to him.. Shuddering he got off his flight, and desperately waited for his suitcase to appear. Nearly just saying “Fuck it” it finally came around. He Pushed through to grab it and ran out to a cab. The address was neatly scribbled on a torn paper which he just handed to the cabbie. Rocking in the backseat, and nearly about to throw up, they pulled up to the address. He paid the cabbie and got out. As the car drove away, he turned to the small cabin with confusion. Maybe it was a private practice. Nodding to himself, he lifted each iron heavy leg to walk up to the door. A shaky hand lifted to knock. Inside he could hear voices.    
“Gabe, can you get that?”   
“Oh fine, I’m the one suppose to be healing still you know!”    
There was a teasing in the voice, but there was also no mistaking it.    
“Gabe..”   
Berkley whispered just as the door opened to the bright ocean blue eyes staring at him.   
“You’re.. Alive..”   
“Who’s at the door, love?”    
A man came down from a small staircase. He had brown eyes, sandy blond hair, gelled just as.. He, himself always would.   
“I don’t know, Berkley, I haven’t had a chance to ask.”    
He laughed and moved a little to let his husband through, who for a moment froze at the sight before him.   
“Ah.. uh Gabe, this is one of your students. I.. don’t recall his name..”   
Berkley was shocked, staring at the two, But Gabriel was just as beautiful as ever, godly, and his eyes brighter than ever before. An angel, if he ever believed in them, Gabe was definitely one..    
“Dee.. My name.”    
Berkley finally spoke, and Gabriel smiled along with his husband. A man who he’d realized stolen his whole life from him. Unable to stay to see the man who took his husband away, he gave Gabe a sad smile.   
“I’m just.. Happy to know you survived. I.. won’t take more of your time..”   
But before Gabe could speak, Berkley had quickly exited their walkway back down to the sidewalk. Shrugging Gabriel closed the door behind him, and glanced to his husband utterly confused.   
  
The shades were pulled shut on the house before him… Berkley couldn’t take away the happiness he saw in his husband’s eyes. He just wasn’t that selfish…    
  
It was such a cold day for California..Berkley stayed there, just standing on the sidewalk in silence for the longest time not even seeing the sun quickly set on him,  leaving him in the darkness he’d been living in the past two years. A loud bang crashed suddenly ,followed by a flash of light from the sky. Honey eyes closed slowly.    
  
_ Lead me to the sea.. _   
  
To think I might not see those eyes

Makes it so hard not to cry

And as we say our long goodbye

I nearly do


End file.
